Damages
by ANBUFury
Summary: Months had gone by without Kira thinking of that moment, he sighed and pulled a dresser drawer open and pulled out a persimmon and lightly nibbled on it while he worked. GinxIzuru fluff and such...


**...Sorry, I just can't help it. I keep getting random ideas and can't help not writing them. I hope you guys enjoy...**

**I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, I'm just bored and trying to keep my self entertained.**

* * *

><p>Izuru Kira sat alone in the office of Squad Three, working at a wonderfully productive pace. Nothing to interrupted him, no pranks, jokes, and or moment of random pure terror that would send his Captain into a minute long laughing fit. Izuru found him self in a perplexed situation with the elder shinigami.<p>

He enjoyed the long hours that they would spend sitting in the Division Three office, not talking -save for the few words here or there-, or the times that Gin would sit watching Izuru over see the small amount of training that squad three had even bothered to do, all around he just enjoyed sitting within Gin's presents made him feel rather content.

Yet he'd never known for sure what it was the two of them shared. Gin would hug Kira, sometime so tightly the blond could feel the elder males heart beat. They'd kissed, so much so that Izuru had started nibbling on persimmons in Gin's absence just to have a taste of him. Yet, Gin would always disappear, for hours then come back and do nothing, almost as if he was never there to begin with.

He wanted to ask and wanted to understand, but he liked never knowing when Gin would pull him into one of those tight hugs, or when he'd get to abandon the sweet fruit on his desk in favor of his Captain's own lips.

_Drip_

Kira looked out the window, it'd been raining all day. Slowly in the distance one could hear the rumble of thunder and see the sparks of lightening as the impending storm drew closer. Gin stepped in, opening the office door and he didn't say a word.

Izuru felt him self stiffen, waiting and hoping for something from the elder man.

_Drip_

A drop of water landed on Kira's desk next to his arm. He paid no mind to it, his eyes remained on the drenched male that had just entered, his hair was flattened down against his face, the fox like eyes hidden under silver bangs. Izuru wanted to speak, but it was so much easier to stay silent and watch his Captain mutter a light string of curse words under his breath about the rain.

_Drip_ _Drip_

Then Kira caught it the small bit of crimson, a small trace of blood slipping from his hair line. "Taichou, Your bleeding." Gin turned, it was then Kira realized just how much he was bleeding. Gin looked battered, and pitiful. There was no doubt as he made his way over to him. Gin looked down to the smaller male as he ran a soft lightly sword calloused hand up along his face, pushing back silver hair to get a better view of his wound.

Gin's own eyes opened slightly. Kira noted that the blood matched his eyes, although one of them was beginning to look as if it'd taken a fist. The Captain had to remind him self to breath whilst looking down into his second in commands baby blue eyes, "'zuru..." His voice was nearly a whisper.

"W-What happened to you?"

Gin chuckled, "This? This i's nothin'." He attempted to step away, but the lieutenant gripped his haori, holding him in place. "What are ya doin'?" He cursed him self, realizing his tone was harsher then he'd wanted it to be.

"Gin," If the Third Division Captain had thought he'd lost him self in those blue eyes before he was now drowning in them and not fighting to get his way out of them, "Tell me what happened to you."

There was a long pause, Izuru looked up at his Captain, his gaze burning into Gin, something he wasn't aware the younger could do so easily. The fox had been caught and he shifted nervously, he hated being caught, he hated the feeling of confrontation, when he couldn't get away or talk his way out of something in the form of a joke. Gin's second in command was forcing him to be serious with him.

_Drip Drip Drip_

This time, the wetness that landed on Kira was not from the leaky roof, it was from the eyes of his own Captain. Gin drew in a shaken shivering breath and pulled Izuru into one of the tightest embraces he'd every known. There was no breathing. This moment needed to last as long as it possibly could.

"Wish I could tell ya 'zuru," Whimpered Gin, "Gods I wish I could tell ya."

Kira let him self close his eyes and return the hug, trying to mimic the strength that Gin held him with. He'd never heard that tone in Gin's voice and he'd never felt the male shiver as he did now. If it was from the icy chill the rain drenched man felt or out of pure desperation.

_Drip Drip_

That sound was starting to get even more annoying then Kira had ever remember it being before. "Why can't you?" Kira asked into Gin's chest.

"Cause ya wouldn't understand 'zuru."

"I could try." The lieutenant pleaded.

"No," Gin attempted to demand of him, "Ya wouldn't understand." Izuru felt him stroke at his hair. "Just right now let me enjoy this while it lasts?"

Kira simply nodded and pulled away too look up at Gin, who quickly claimed his lips for his own. This kiss was nothing like the usual kisses were Izuru could surrender him self to his Captain, no this time he felt him self pressing into the elder male, more and more. Taking control, this time he wanted to show Gin just how much he needed him, how much he did love him. Gin moan softly, pulling Izuru's lower body against his own. It was never enough, there could never be enough of this feeling. Being held by someone that needed you, loved you, and understood every bit of what you needed. The kiss only broke when the two of them needed to stop and pant for their next few breaths, their faces flushed and quickly returned to one another a small game of cat and mouse began to be played.

_Drip_

Neither of them minded the soft dripping in the background.

* * *

><p>Izuru laid in bed that quite peaceful night, the storm had long since passed leaving the air fresh and clean, the image of Gin looking down at him with that pained bloody expression burning into his mind. He felt him self flinch slightly at the pain in his own chest.<p>

He'd thought that was the worst expression he'd ever see on his Captain's face, now that he knew what scared and torture Gin so much, he could understand the pained expression and why he didn't want to explain what had happened. Why the usually obnoxious and mischievous Captain just wanted that moment to last, because it was those were the last moment's they'd gotten to share like that before the betrayal.

Months had gone by without Kira thinking of that moment, he sighed and pulled a dresser drawer open and pulled out a persimmon and lightly nibbled on it while he worked.

_Drip..._

_"I thought I had gotten that repaired..."_ He questioned looking up at the leaky ceiling. A drop fell between his eyes and Kira sighed. _"I guess not." _

For a moment Kira looked over half hoping that Gin would walk in once again, muttering a string of obscenities just to relive that moment again, and this time he'd make sure to make Gin stay. _  
><em>


End file.
